Michiko e Hannah
by zombieandrobot
Summary: Hatchin is adopted by a nice, wealthy couple who care about her very much - but they don't know about Hatchin's true past. She decides to write a personal story about linked to her adventures, however, her parents find it. Who is "Michiko and Hannah"?
1. Meet your new parents

Well, I've always wanted to make a Michiko to Hatchin fanfiction, so here it is. The title may be clear after a couple chapters.

This is basically about 4 years before the ending of the original series, Hatchins' last family before she grew up - I guess I'm sort of "filling in" some things that happened between the time lapse in the episodes. (So Hatchin is 13 here, assuming she was about 17 in the end. :/) I plan for it to be at least 7-8 chapters long, I'll have to see how it goes.

(**May contain a few spoilers**, if you haven't watched the whole series.)

- Lastly, I **don't own** Michiko to Hatchin or the original characters in it. (With the exception of my few OC's.)

Thanks for anyone who reads it. :D

* * *

**C h a p t e r : 1 || Meet your new Parents**

"This is Miranda Villaz, and this is her husband Jules," Said the rather short, middle aged tan nun with a faded black headpiece. "From now on, they'll be your new foster parents." The young girl with poofy blonde curls, almost about 13, didn't seem to even strike an emotion. She had been through more houses and foster parents faster than any normal child changes their socks. But this girl was far from normal. Her life was never really _normal_.

The two adults standing before her, however, _looked_ normal. The woman was paler than most, with dark blonde hair that set on her face with wavy locks, and wore an outfit that looked way too much outdated for modern times. The man – that was taller than her – had brown, almost black, choppy short hair and a wrinkled dress shirt and slacks. He looked much more relaxed than his wife beside him, and they both seemed to be decent people. But looks are sometimes deceiving, she well knew. All she hoped was that she wouldn't stay with them for long – she had become a rather independent pre-teen in her recent years. She liked fending for herself, nowadays – being free and going wherever the road takes her. Unfortunately, she was still a child in the eyes of society, and all she could do was go along with the scenarios.

The nun patted her back, indicating that she should introduce herself. "O-oh, um, hi...my name is Hatchin." She looked down at the ground, hammering her self esteem. "Pleased to meet you." The adults both made a polite smile in return. "Alight Hatchin, go upstairs and get your things. Mr. and Mrs. Villaz will be outside waiting for you." Gently pushing their backs, the nun gracefully corrected the already awkward moment, and Hatchin walked up the stairs in a moderate tempo.

"Your leaving...already!" A tan girl with a light freckled face watered her eyes in the sudden decision. Hatchin shrugged her shoulders and picked up her brown, abused suitcase. The girl beside her wasn't really much of a friend, just someone to talk to for the 6 months she resided in the orphanage. She had to admit though, it was annoying to go from one place to the next. When was Michiko going to get out of jail? Was she lying? Did they kill her? She promised she'd come back...

"Well, at least give me a hug, Hana Morenos!" The girl demanded, thrusting her hands on her hips. "That's Hatchin Villaz, to you as of now." Hatchin smirked, throwing away her old surname from her father, including her real name. She then submitted to the emotional hug, and the girl started making a loud bawl. "I can't believe I'll never see you again..." She said sniffing in between gaps. "I doubt that, I'll probably see you around." Hatchin waved and trudged out the door and into her new life.

Miranda Villaz, the soon-to-be foster mother, was getting antsy, and shaking in her seat out of all the excitement. "Are you...Ok?" Jules turned his head in his wall-slouching position, crushing his cigarette on the ground. "If anyone should be asking who's 'Ok' here, it should be _you _Jules!" The woman responded, quickly turning her head to him. "You know you shouldn't bring cigarette's to an _orphanage_ – and why did you feel the need to smoke, hmm? See, I'm not the only one anxious." Jules winced, but refused to answer. He shook his head at his wife – she was so hyperactive and young spirited, but yet he was very serene and mature. Sometimes he doubted that they could ever last another year together. Was adopting really the right thing for them? He wouldn't be lying if he said he _wasn't_ nervous.

The nun seemed to pop back out again, out of nowhere, showing Hatchin the way to the door, even though she could of well walked to it herself. Hatchin tried to hold back her attitude, and also her anxiety to get out of the ridiculous residence. Soon after she was noticed, both parents stood up abruptly, and slapped on smiles on their faces. Hatchin was really beginning to think it was kind of creepy.

"Well, looks like you three will be on your way." The nun said with a tear jerking shriek. The Villaz nodded, waved and hugged, then departured off into their fancy car. Hatchin looked in awe at the shiny piece of metal – it was so well cleaned and a modern model too. "_Don't tell me...their super rich."_ She thought in exasperation. Jules opened the door to the backseat and the young girl slid onto the fine leather seats. When everyone got situated, the man started up the engine and drove onto the dusty road of San Parasio.

The ride was rather quiet for the first 10 minutes, and in every ones' minds, they were scared to even let out a breath with all of the deathly silence. It was only until they reached the wealthy part of the city when Miranda broke the quiet atmosphere. She abruptly turned her head to face Hatchin in a uncomfortable position, and lay her chin on the back of the seat. "So..." She trailed on her 'o''s for a couple of seconds before saying anything worth hearing. "How was your day?" She smiled, awaiting a response from her new child. Jules rolled his eyes in the other direction so no one could see, while Hatchin looked up nervously. "Well, uh...I..." she paused. "Got adopted." Miranda chuckled at Hatchins' humor, and Hatchin tried smile along with the laughter, not intending it to be so much of a joke, but tolerated it. "Well, how about we talk about our lives up until now, then?" Miranda put an index finger on her cheek and thought a bit.

"Well, I'm an artist and Jules is a lawyer." Hatchin glanced over at Jules. His occupation probably would explain the shiny new car. "We're kind of crazy folk – but we're not bad people!" Miranda waved her hands around, "But I really do hope you like it with us. I can't change your mind or anything, but I really do want you to know that we're both exited and nervous about all this..." Her face turned down with a tear in her eye. Hatchin had absolutely no idea what to say – no one's ever really been happy to have her, in a way she felt a little flattered.

Jules turned to his wife, and then made a second immediate glance. "Miranda, are you crying?" He winced. Miranda slowly wiped her tears away and faced Hatchin again at the back seat with a smile. "So, how about you tell us about you! Your favorite things, stuff like that..." Hatchin thought for a minute. Her favorite things? Well, she never actually thought about that. Squinting her eyes, she tried to imagine all the things she liked. "Well, I guess I like food – but not enough to make me fat or anything, I just kind of like cooking. When I get older, maybe I'd like to set up my own restruant. And sometimes I like to read, especially fiction. I'm not that great at reading but I really like to try..." Hatchin looked back up to her new foster mother and then made a sheepish shrug. "I guess that's all I can think of."

A huge smile came across Miranda's face. "Wow, that's a great introduction actually! I'm horrible at introductions. Oh! - We have a library in our house, so whenever you want to read a book, just go in there." To Hatchin, Miranda's attention seemed to go from one topic to the next. But it wasn't really a problem to her, she seemed like a decent lady. "That's wonderful, thank you." Hatchin blushed a little.

"A Restruant, eh? That's good thinking, it's not very often you see children your age thinking about their future. And it's realistic, too. You can make decent money doing that in San Paraiso – or just wherever you plan to, that is." It was the first time Hatchin had really heard Jules' voice at such a clear tone. He seemed to be completely silent. Miranda started to laugh. "You're right Jules, ha, when I was 12 all I could think about was my wedding! Or being a princess...I can't remember, but it was something funny." She playfully hit Jules. _"I guess that's what normal kids think of."_ Hatchin thought, remorsefully. She had been through so much just at the age of 9 – and in fact a wedding was something that she never spent too much time thinking about. Looking out the window, she perceived all the objects passing by and the large houses in the community, trying to bash away the thought. _"Is their house as big as these ones over here...?" _She spent most of the ride thinking about the house, and the library.

* * *

...Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Somehow. XD


	2. Are you buying my affection?

Hey everyone! I finally got around to making a chapter. It's kind of short, though - I had a writers block. :/

* * *

**Chapter 2 || Are you buying my affection?**

Hatchin had fell asleep about 20 minutes into the car ride, and a sudden halt brought her slumber to an end. She wiped her mouth with her bare arm, and stretched silently. Looking out the window, she saw that they had parked outside a store – a shopping mall, that is. It seemed like she had just woke up in time, because Jules and Miranda were still in the car and did not even step a foot outside. Hatchin was greatly relieved she didn't have to cause any trouble with her sleeping.

"Um, where...are we?" Hatchin whispered, in a sleepy tone. Miranda turned gracefully to her newly adopted child. "San Parasio Mall – I need to get some groceries before we go home. Our house isn't that far away from here, either." She grinned, and unbuckled her seatbelt. Hatchin almost was about to say, "Ok", when something hit her – do you shop for groceries at a mall? Usually these types of malls only sell clothes and leisure items. Soon after the thought Hatchin realized how silly she was being about the matter, and shrugged it off. Unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the car door, she caught up with Miranda as they walked toward the shopping plaza.

"Jules isn't coming with us?" Hatchin implied. Turning to Hatchin, Miranda shrugged. "No, he usually doesn't go to these things." She chuckled, "He's more of an anti-social person." Hatchin adsorbed the words, and continued walking with Miranda. She was very curious to of what her new mother was going to get, and childishly she fantasized to herself that Miranda would surprise her and buy her something – but she destroyed that thought along with her anxiety.

Spontaneously, Miranda asked questions at random. Most of them didn't make sense to Hatchin, and some of them she couldn't hear since the atmosphere was crowded with many different people – clamming about and carrying various items. Most spoke different languages, and almost every person she passed by looked rich. Glancing subtly at Miranda, Hatchin wondered what sort of person Miranda really was. Would she ever find out sooner or later? And when she did find out, what are the odd's this orphan _actually_ stays with a family this time?

Soon after the 15 minute walk (that Hatchin couldn't get over thinking was pointless), they reached a small store cramped with boxes and crates of clothes. The woman who ran the checkout was heavyset and had braided orange-brown hair, which she was twisting, waiting for customers. When they both walked in, the woman didn't seem all that enthused. _People probably aren't satisfied with the merchandise. _Hatchin thought. Looking up at Miranda, Hatchin pondered what the lady really saw in the store. Before Hatchin had a change to look away, Miranda caught her gaze. "What size do you think this girl can fit?" Miranda asked, not looking at the woman, but moreover at the walls in the store. The woman took a quick glance at Hatchin, and rolled her eyes. "Maybe a 4? The section for 4's are in that box over there." The woman pointed to a cardboard box with a bunch of outfits stuffed in. Miranda walked over, and Hatchin followed.

"I kind of wanted to get some new clothes." Miranda grinned. "You need to fill that big closet we prepared for you." She patted Hatchin's back, and peered through the box. "Shall we start looking?"


	3. The pen and the journal

"_I wish you would buy me more things, Michiko!"_

"_Ehh? Don't be such a dunce, Hatchin. I bought you a dress a few weeks ago? Isn't that enough!"_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_Fine, tomorrow we'll go shopping. Or something like that. Sound good?"_

"_...Alright."_

* * *

**C h a p t e r 3 || The pen and the journal**

Miranda was humming a soft and detached tune as she was hanging up all the clothes that were bought for Hatchin. Hatchin, on the other hand, was sitting on her bed, hands neatly folded on her laps. "A-are you sure you don't want me to help you with that?" Hatchin spoke up, a little hesitantly. Miranda turned around with a cheeky grin across her face. "Absolutely not! Why should I ever make you do work here on your first day?" Miranda explained continuing to set up all the clothes in her new daughters wardrobe.

Hatchin frowned. _"Which means she'll still want me to do work anyway."_ She sighed in thought, then lay on her bed. Although, the more she thought, she realized that this family didn't seem all that bad. Miranda was a nice person, and Jules seemed decent as well...maybe too good. Did Hatchin even deserve parents like this? She felt so out of place here, in this big house, this extravagant bed...was she a bad person to say that she missed Michiko?

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Miranda ecstatically shouted, running downstairs, loosing her track of thought. Hatchin jumped up, her torso now facing in an angle from the fluffy blue bed sheets. "Um.." Hatchin could only utter, realizing that her adopted mother was nowhere to listen. She could still hear her footsteps running against their fancy ceramic tiles in the floor below. It wasn't so long before Miranda came back up the steps, holding a glossy bag with a logo she couldn't really read so well because of the typeface and glare. "I sent Jules to get you this while we were shopping!" Miranda sat on the bed next to Hatchin, carefully handing her the shopping bag. It felt warm, like if had been sitting in a car, and the bag gave off that "new-item" aroma. Hatchin pulled the two sides of the paper bag, peering into its' contents. "Books?" Hatchin asked with a slight poker face. There were quite a few books in the bag, ones with different thicknesses and colors. Then, she caught a glance of the book that was in the bag.

It was that book...the one she got at the library such a long time ago. The one where she met that boy Lenine...how long ago was that? She had completely forgotten the books name, and even the fact that Lenine existed, yet she felt like she had remembered him all this time. Hatchin picked the book up, feeling full of nostalgia chilling her spine. Miranda smiled. "Have you read it before? It won many awards." Hatchin nodded her head, not taking her eyes off the book. "That's wonderful! There are also a lot of books in here, but you see this one? Try reading this one before any of them. It's required for your school. You still have a lot of time before you attend there, though." Miranda patted her back, leaving her alone on the bed with the bag of books. Hatchin dug through the bag and saw another book that caught her eye, but it didn't have a title, it was just a notebook. She held it up, looking at Miranda. "A notebook?" Hatchin asked, and then saw Miranda smile in reply. "I figured you should have a nice notebook to write a journal in. Although, you don't have to write a journal...whatever you want to put in it is fine." She suggested, then turned her back and made her way down the stairs. "I hope your hungry! I'm going to make some Mushroom Alfredo. I'll call you when it's ready." Her voice soon disappeared as Hatchin focused on the notebook. She never wrote a in journal before, maybe only for school purposes, but never for her own entertainment. Hatchin then glanced at the book she had once shared interest with Lenine, and the book she had begged Michiko to obtain. Michiko...how long has it been since she had saw her? Some days Hatchin doubted that their adventures together were even real...almost like it had been a story. Yes...a _story_.

Hatchins eyes quickly flickered as she realized something amazing. She knew what she was going to write in the journal – a story. And she knew exactly how she was going to start it.

_MICHIKO E HANNAH_

She inscribed with a black bold pen on the inside of the journals' cover, and on the first page, she began to write a date. The date where it all began..._  
_

* * *

Omg, I'm sorry it took so long to write this next chapter! I just want to let you guys know that this fanfic is still not dead, I just had a major writing block and had no idea what to write next, but now I think I may be updating more now. Thanks for all the warm comments and subscribes from you guys!_  
_


End file.
